


I Don't Want To Share You

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Sharky Bois [2]
Category: Jaws (Movies)
Genre: Brody Isn't Married, Childish Hooper, Cuddles, Cute, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Frustration, Happy Ending, Hooper Bottoms and Its Adorable, Humor, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pouting, Protective Brody, Slight Mention of Shark Attack, Submissive Hooper, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Teasing, They're My Lil Dorks, Written in Class, i love them, smothering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Hooper is persuaded by Amity to stay a bit longer, not realizing he’s becoming the town’s lamb. Brody becomes jealous of other’s trying to take Hooper’s attention and time, calling their extreme hospitality “manipulation”.





	1. Jealous Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My second Jaws fic, and more to come! I love jealous Brody, don't you? :3

 Matt Hooper had planned to leave Amity Island the day after the killing great white was dead, bags packed and checked out of the hotel. But throughout his last day, he experienced the small town’s hospitality. The small island was close knitted, not used to any new citizens. So when people heard that Matt wasn’t planning on staying, many began to… persuade him to stay. They never flat out said it, but they constantly invited him places and gave him gifts.

Brody didn’t like the way the town treated Hooper.

“It’s manipulation.” He grumbled under his breath as old Ms. Moore brought Hooper a second piece of her famous chocolate cake.

But Hooper waved a dismissive hand, none the wiser as he was turned into the town’s lamb.

The duo soon left the cafe, walking down the main stretch of Amity, fruit stands and shops endless as the smiles. Brody was enjoying his time with Hooper, casually patrolling in his usual uniform.

“Mr. Hooper!” They heard from behind them, turning to see Mrs. Jennings waving enthusiastically and walking towards them.

She was a sweet, elder lady who gushed over Hooper just like the rest of the women (and a few men).

Hooper smiled lightly and waved back, “Good morning, Mrs. Jennings.”

“Oh, Matt, how much longer are you staying?” She asked, voice laced in concern.

Hooper shrugged, “I’m leaving today, I think… I checked out of the hotel.”

“Why, you can stay with me and my husband for a while!” Mrs. Jenning’s quickly offered, “No need to leave in such a hurry! I have a nice guest room all tidied up for you.””

Hooper was surprised by the kind offer, “W-Well… I have to admit; I don’t think I’m quite ready to leave. Maybe I cou-”

“Thank you for the proposition, Mrs. Jennings, but I’ve already invited him to stay with me.” Brody cut in, nodding lightly to her.

Hooper looked at Brody with slight unsettlement. No, Brody had certainly not invited him to stay! Mrs. Jennings gave a slight look of disappointment, but was still pleased that Hooper was staying for at least a bit longer.

“That’s sweet of you, Chief Brody!” She said, smiling in a friendly manner, “Such good boys!” She added like a proud mother.

The two men chuckled lightly, waving her goodbye as she strolled away to continue her shopping. They resumed their walk in silence for a moment, Hooper glancing up at Brody suspiciously.

“You never invited me to stay at your house.” He lightly accused.

Brody tried to casually shrug it off, “Well I was just about to. Besides, I didn’t think you’d want to stay at a complete stranger’s house with an old couple.”

Hooper couldn’t help but laugh lightly, “Well they seem sweet enough, but I guess I’m stuck with you now.”

Brody smiled in victory, trying to play it off casually though. He shrugged, hands in pockets as if he was indifferent. Soon they arrived at the docks, enjoying the gentle winds and salty air. Hooper had a cute bounce to his step now, excited by just looking at the ocean. This was what he lived for, those beautiful waters and clear skies. It was a gorgeous day to sail, and Hooper’s hands itched to steer a boat. It was almost as if Mr. Daniel could see this, walking over to the two friends with a smile.

“Good morning, Chief!” He greeted before nodding to Hooper, “Just the man I was looking for! Just about to go day sailing, maybe a bit of fishing!”

Matt beamed, the thought grabbing his full attention, “Well it’s a perfect day for it!” He said.

“Exactly!” Mr. Daniel chuckled, “You two wanna join?”

Hooper quickly nodded, buzzing with anticipation.

“No thanks, we need to get him unpacked at my place.” Brody then said.

Hooper felt instantly shot down, sharply turning to Brody, who didn't even look at Hooper. Matt’s mouth was slightly agape with shock, how dare Brody speak for him! He had all day to unpack, but he wanted to sail right now! Hooper fought the urge to snap at Brody as Mr. Daniel seemed surprised by the refusal. He could see on Hooper’s face that he was dying to go. But… Brody said no, so there was nothing to do but nod and say goodbye. Brody smiled and nodded, whistling a light tune as he started walking along the beach, towards his house. Hooper stumbled after him, letting his anger show now that the elder man was gone. He was usually polite and controlled around strangers and elders.  

“I’m not a child, Brody! I can make my own choices!” Hooper seethed, upset that he couldn’t go sailing.

Brody huffed, saying, “They’re just taking advantage of you, Hoops!”

Hooper scoffed in disbelief, “They’re taking advantage of me by being nice?! I’m not some poor, defenseless damsel for you to protect from the world! I’m sick of people thinking just because I’m a young college graduate, I have no street smarts or common sense!”

Brody felt a bit guilty as Matt ranted, looking down and fumbling through his pockets for a cigarette. He didn’t respond as the oceanographer continued making a commotion, holding the cigarette and starting to light it.

Hooper huffed, slapping it out of his hand, “Listen to me, you bastard!”

Brody looked at Hooper in shock, never thinking he’d get physical. Hooper seemed to remember himself, looking just as surprised at his own actions. He looked at Brody in slight fear, thinking of how much taller and older Brody was compared to himself.

Brody sighed in defeat, “I’m not gonna hurt you, Matt… You’re right, ok? I shouldn’t have done that. I just… I know these folks. They’ll never let you leave.”

Hooper looked at Brody, face suddenly showing a revelation.

“Holy shit, you’re… You’re jealous, aren’t you?” He mumbled in fascination.

Brody flushed lightly at that, “What?! No!”

Hooper smirked, “You want me all to yourself, Brody!”

Matt laughed with slight cruelty, anger fading and being replaced with amusement. Brody was embarrassed, deep down knowing that Hooper was right. Realizing he was found out, he decided he might as well come completely clean. Matt was still laughing, eyes closed and almost brimming tears. He was surprised to feel hands cup his face, pulling him in until lips connected to his own. Hooper’s eyebrows raised, a surprised sound muffled by the kiss. Brody held him firmly into place, deepening the kiss. Hooper soon stopped his struggling, finding his footing and kissing back, enjoying it. After a few minutes, they broke apart, panting and catching their breath.

“W-Wow, um… I like jealous kisses.” Matt mumbled, looking up at Brody meekly.

Brody felt a sense of accomplishment, glad he finally expressed his feelings and Hooper reciprocated them.

“Heh, well there’s plenty more after all the attention you got today.” Brody said, hands at the smaller man’s waist.

Hooper gave a soft laugh, looking away shyly before saying, “L-Let’s go unpack my stuff, hm?”

Brody grinned, nodding, “Of course. Just me and you though, right?” He joked.

“Maybe Mr. Daniel can help too?” Hooper teased.

Brody instantly pulled him in for another passionate, protective kiss. Hooper moaned lightly into it, liking how Brody claimed him. He could practically taste the jealousy. Brody pulled away, pressing their foreheads together intimately.

“I don’t want to share you, Matt.” He said with dominance.

Hooper shivered, “Wonder how much you can stand until I get jealous sex.”

Brody smiled, “Wanna find out…?”

Hooper suddenly gave a devious smile, turning and waving to the mayor, who was strolling by.

“Mayor Vaughn!” He addressed with underlying smugness, “Could you help me find the town gazebo? I seem to be lost.” He asked with sinful innocence, acting shy and embarrassed.

The act was making Brody’s heart thump, not to mention what it did to his growing arousal. But most of all it spiked his jealousy.

“Why of course, Matt!” The mayor said, putting an arm around Hooper’s shoulder and heading toward the middle of town.

Hooper glanced back at Brody, smirking and winking at the chief of police. Brody stood in shock, feeling extremely jealous yet incredibly aroused.

“See you at the house!” Hooper called, excitement blooming in his chest as he thought of how much Brody would try to make up for that lost time, venting all of his jealousy into the smaller man.


	2. Jealous Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooper gets more than what he bargained for ;3

Hooper had honestly lost track of time. After arriving at the gazebo, a lot of things took place. Mayor Vaughn, knowing Hooper's obsessions, began asking him questions about the local aquatic wildlife in their area. Hooper lit up with interest, delving into a thorough list of sea creatures that could be found in Amity's waters.

"Oh! Not to mention the Chorister Granulatus, one of my favorites! They absolutely thrive in these waters and I can't wait to see one during my visit!" Hooper rambled, him and the mayor sitting under the gazebo, shielded from the sun rays. The mayor nodded, but Hooper could tell he wasn't sure what this species was. "It's a granulated starfish. Nicknamed the 'Doughboy Star' because it's smooth, thick, and puffy."

Larry Vaughn chuckled, nodding lightly, "Ah, I've seen a few of those around here!" 

Hooper was buzzing with excitement, Larry enjoying the smile that graced his young face. He wanted Hooper to stay just as much as the citizens, and took this as the perfect opportunity to make him want to stay. After another 20 minutes of ocean talk, the two realized it was starting to rain. 

"Oh on, what time is it? I was supposed to meet Brody to start unpacking." Hooper asked, biting his lower lip in worry. 

Larry checked his wristwatch, "It's seven o'clock."

Hooper groaned, looking out into the drizzling mess beyond the safety of the gazebo. He had forgotten all about the teasing session from earlier, now just feeling bad for having Brody waiting on him. And how the hell was he to even get to his house? Brody's house was on the other side of Amity, and it was raining harder by the minute!

"Need a ride, Matt?" Larry asked, standing.

Hooper nodded graciously, "God, you're a life saver." He added, following the mayor down the block to his parked car.

\---

Hooper practically sprinted into the house, waving Mayor Vaughn farewell as he did so. He slammed the door shut, panting lightly as rain dribbled down his face and clothes. He looked around the dark house; no one seemed to be home. Shivering lightly, he instantly headed to the upstairs bathroom, turning on the faucet and running the bath water. He then started stripping, peeling off his soaked clothes until he was bare. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed to the guest room for the shampoo and conditioner he had packed. As he returned down the hall, he heard the squeaking of the facet being turned, the sound of beating water ceasing. Hooper stilled at the doorway, watching as Brody turned to him from the bath, crossing his arms with a look of disproval. 

"Matt, where the hell were you?" Brody asked.

Hooper swallowed thickly, nervous that Brody had used his first name. He knew Brody was upset, and he had a right to be.

"I-I was with Mr. Vaughn. Got caught up in a conversation and-and then it started to rain." Hooper replied, looking at the floor dejectedly. 

"I was worried when it started getting dark, you don't know your way around Amity." Brody explained, "After that I started thinking of terrible things that could've happened." Hooper looked up at Brody with guilt, quite the sad sight. But Brody continued, "Why, you could've gotten lost in that rainy mess. You might've decided to go sailing anyways and ended up turned around in the storm. Or... Maybe you were with Larry."

Hooper nodded quickly, "I-I was! I said I was with him!"

Brody shook his head, "No, no. I mean  **with** him." 

Hooper fell silent, flashing a look of confusion before he was struck by realization.

"Br-Brody, I would  **never** -"

The chief cut him off, "Maybe came on to you at the gazebo and you let him. He gave you all his attention, and you did the same. Bet he got on top of you and did whatever the hell he wanted to your body. And you took it because he's been "so nice to you" and you couldn't tell him no. I'll kill him for it."

Hooper's mouth was agape with shock, a blush on his face as he stared at Brody. "No, we didn't do anything!"

Brody approached Hooper, who just then remembered he was naked besides a loose towel. Brody looked down on him, hands going to ease the bottles from his hands. It was a gentle touch, Hooper looking into the taller man's eyes, seeing an underlying softness. He realized this was just pretend, relaxing a bit. Brody didn't suspect him of cheating, and he wasn't about to go hunt down the mayor in a jealous rage.

Oh.

Jealous; Brody was jealous! It was all coming back to Hooper just as Brody's mouth went to his neck. And then his mind went blank, gasping lightly as he tilted his head to give the dominant man more access. Brody's hands then went to Hooper's chest, rubbing and stroking the hair that covered it. Matt practically melted into that touch, loving to be felt up in such a praising manner. Brody slowly led him to his bedroom, never leaving his neck, which made it difficult. He laid Hooper on his bed before suddenly yanking off the towel. Hooper yelped in surprise, hands shooting to cover himself selfconsciously. Brody started stripping himself, randomly attacking Hooper's neck and shoulders in the process. By then, the bearded man was a panting, blushing mess, hands still hiding his crotch. He looked at Brody, eyes widening as he saw his naked form. His chest was smooth and his stomach was toned, tan as the rest of himself. Glaze trailing down, he saw the man's impressive length. And holy shit was Brody excited. Brody then grabbed Hooper's wrists, pulling them away to reveal his semi-hardened member. 

"B-Brody, wait." Hooper stuttered, shivering lightly from the cold and shock.

Brody instantly stopped, looking at Hooper with concern, "You ok? Did I hurt you? You want this, right? God, I just thought you liked it-"

Hooper quickly shook his head, "Th-This is wonderful, just... N-Not so rough. I like the... gentle kind of jealousy. Not so much the 'I'm going to kill everyone who looks at you and lock you away in a tower' kind." He joked.

Brody chuckled, "I may have gone a little overboard with the whole 'killing the mayor' part."

Hooper relaxed, smirking, "Don't worry, it was kinda hot... Well go on, so me how much you wanted me when I was with Vaughn."

This seemed to ignite Brody's jealous side again, leaning in to kiss Hooper passionately. The smaller man moaned into the kiss, accepting it gladly. Brody felt around in the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Matt watched as the taller, older man poured some on his hand.

"Relax, alright?" Brody said softly, spreading Matt's legs a bit.

Matt nodded lightly, trying to keep from tensing up as Brody pushed a few fingers inside. He whined lightly, closing his eyes tightly as he was stretched. He was embarassed mostly, not doing this often at all. Brody couldn't help but smile a bit as he continued preparing Matt. Soon he pulled out, deeming the younger man ready. He stroked himself a few times with the lube that was left, looking at Matt. Matt peeked up at him, face turning an undiscovered shade of red at the scene. Brody couldn't help but smirk, hands going to Matt's hips.

"Holy shit, that was hot. We should- Yeah we should screw." Matt mumbled breathlessly, staring at Brody with nervous excitement.

Brody chuckled, nodding, "My thoughts exactly... You wouldn't do so with anyone else, would ya?"

Matt quickly shook his head, "N-No, never." He said, hands going to Brody's shoulders as if he feared the chief would pull away.

Brody smiled, nodding as he lined up and pushed into Matt gently. Matt moaned lightly, arching his back lightly as he spread a bit more for the police officer. Brody groaned, starting to gently rock his hips, holding the smaller man close. Matt panted, shivering under Brody and the immense pleasure. Brody cupped his face, kissing at his cheek lovingly. 

"You're mine, Mattie, all mine." He said possesively. Matt moaned as his spot was hit, nodding as he clung to the man on top of him. "I don't want anyone else seeing you like this, just me."

Matt nodded in confirmation, "F-Feels so good." He moaned, a hand slipping down to grope at Brody's backside.

Brody moaned in his ear, rocking harder. He felt a flush on his face, realizing that he was already getting close. He wasn't as young as he'd like to think, and he hadn't done this in quite some time. Matt melted into the thrusts, moaning and panting freely. Brody nipped at his neck, pushing in deeper as he finally finished. Matt shuddered, the feeling sending him over too. He looked down at the mess they'd made, trying to catch his breath.

"Th-That was amazing..." He said, relaxing into the matress. 

Brody nodded, pushing his glasses up before slowly pulling out. He couldn't help but stare at Matt, who had a mess on his stomach and between his legs. Matt blushed once more, looking away. 

Brody chuckled, leaning in and kissing Matt's forehead. "Let's see if that bath is still warm, hm?" He suggested.

Matt glanced at him, smiling sweetly and nodding. He sat up with the chief's help, grabbing the towel that had been previously discarded. 

"There better be bath bubbles." Matt mumbled.

Brody chuckled, "That's quite the tongue twister... And of course, sweetie. Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Here's a pic of the Chorister Granulatus (Puffy Starfish lol): https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwieodisjvPgAhVm1oMKHX0aDxYQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FChoriaster_granulatus&psig=AOvVaw1w1d7Yr5HPqbaNOQckXkYz&ust=1552153992896387  
> It's so cute :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
